


Happy Birthday to You

by Zyxst



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Actor Sebastian Stan, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Hand Washing, Happy Birthday, Instagram, Reader-Insert, Sebastian Stan Is A Good Bro, Singing, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:01:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyxst/pseuds/Zyxst
Summary: Sebastian posts a helpful video during the coronavirus pandemic.
Relationships: Sebastian Stan/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Happy Birthday to You

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian's Instagram video:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/B9tqXUXFEbr/
> 
> WHO hand washing technique:  
> https://www.who.int/gpsc/clean_hands_protection/en/
> 
> Regarding the singing of Happy Birthday while washing hands, it takes 20 seconds of hand washing with soap and water to kill the germs. Singing Happy Birthday twice is about 20 seconds. Most people know the lyrics to Happy Birthday.

"Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday to you  
Happy birthday ...FUCKING EVERY ...one  
Happy birthday tooooo yoooouuuu."

Sebastian stopped recording with his phone, then dried off his hands, again. He didn't have a problem with  
the hand washing. It made sense to him. He did mind singing Happy Birthday. 

Every. 

Damn. 

Time.

Blowing out a breath, he uploaded the short clip to Instagram with a short note telling people to be kind  
and mindful of others. He flopped on the hotel bed and scrubbed a palm across his beard. Picking up his  
phone, he texted you.

Seb: Hi, busy?

A few minutes went by until you replied.

You: Sorting thru dvds.  
Seb: What kind?

He stuffed a couple pillows behind his head and back as he settled against the bed's headboard.

You: lol hitting all the plague films  
You: 12 Monkeys, I Am Legend, Daybreakers, Andromeda Strain  
You: there's more if u want full list  
Seb: Anything not plague related?  
You: Chapelle Show, Buffy, Angel  
You: I have a shitload of Diseny, but they're vhs :(

He smiled. He knew what to get you for a gift. Do they still sell VHS players?

You: you ok?  
You: I heard filming got canceled :(  
Seb: It's okay. I get time off now ha ha.  
Seb: I am sick of happy birthday  
You: lmao  
You: everyone singing that now  
Seb: I made a IG video of me washing my hands  
You: you can sing other songs u know  
You: 20 secs to kill germs or smt  
You: lemme watch it 

He waited for your opinion. 

You: FUCKIN EVERYONE

He chuckled.

Seb: So, you liked it?  
You: loved it! u dont need 5 squirts tho  
Seb: Thought you liked 5 squirts? ;)

...

...

...

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/184642109@N02/49665241643/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
